


Watching You Sleep

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Poe, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's done it since his days as a Stormtrooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Sleep

He liked to watch Poe sleep before allowing himself the same courtesy. It had been something that had stayed with him since his days as a Stormtrooper. The sight of his comrades and troopmates at rest set his mind at ease, allowing him to relax as he watched them at ease. There was no more fighting, no one was in danger while sleeping in their bunks.

Finn hummed to himself, reaching out slowly to rest the tips of his fingers against the old faded scar on Poe's chest. He traced it slowly, shifting closer to press against the other. He paused a moment, watching Poe's face, making sure he was still asleep before resuming. He touched the scar's twin on the other side, stopping to rest the palm of his hand over Poe's heart.

He blinked in surprise when Poe placed a hand over his own. “I thought you were asleep,” he whispered.

“I was until you moved,” Poe mumbled, smiling with his eyes still closed. He gave Finn's hand a comforting squeeze before bringing his hand up to his lips, kissing the warm palm. “It beats for you,” he said.

“Corny,” Finn teased.

“Naturally.” He opened one eye then, smiling at Finn. “You going to sleep soon?” he asked.

“Soon,” he agreed.

Poe let go of Finn's hand and he turned to face him, hugging him around his middle with one arm. “BB says you're always the last to fall asleep,” he noted.

“I like watching you sleep.”

“Oh?”

“I also clean up your drool.”

The pilot laughed at that, closing his eyes before kissing Finn on the brow. “Smart ass! You're lucky you're so cute or I'd make you sleep in BB's little bed on the floor.” This was answered by an excited series of beeps and trills from said Droid. “...We'll have a sleepover with you tomorrow night,” he promised.

Finn laughed.

 


End file.
